The Interceptors: The Roaring Twenties (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = June 27, 2012 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = with and |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 100 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m200 million |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 125 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Pankavuranov Pictures (local) Margovyan National Pictures (international) }} The Interceptors: The Roaring Twenties is a 2012 Margovyan action crime film. Directed by , produced by , and based on a screenplay by , it is a "spiritual crossover" of two of Margovya's most popular TV series: and . The film is set in the 1920s in an unnamed American city and depicts the efforts of local gangs to prevent a Margovian gang seeking to escape from the Margovyan Revolution from encroaching upon their territory. The film was a modest box office success, earning double its final budget of 100 million margots. It also received mixed reviews from critics, who applauded the attention to detail in the setting and the acting but panned the story as "uninspired". Plot In 1926, Don Arturo Alcaraz Soreza ( ) prepares to flee Margovya with his family because he fears that the newly established revolutionary government is going to after him and his wealth, enough of which he has not been sharing with the government to fund its reconstruction efforts. Meanwhile, in an unspecified American city, Demetrius T. Parks ( ), leader of the Main Street Families, makes a deal with the leaders of the other gangs in the city to work together for everyone's benefit and to present a united front against any other gangs trying to set themselves up in their city. Don Arturo arrives at the city with his wife, Doña Alma ( ), and his daughter, Isidora ( ), and some of his considerable wealth. He immediately heads for the house of Guillermo Huntington ( ), a friend of Don Arturo's who fled Margovya during the last year of the Margovyan Revolution. Huntington wants to start up a section of Don Arturo's "business" in the city since he arrived but was waiting for Alcaraz's approval to expand. Don Arturo approves bringing the Alcaraz Cartel, one of pre-revolutionary Margovya's biggest organized crime syndicates, to the city and America. The leader of the Irish Mob, Patrick Macclearkins ( ) notices that a new has opened up in his territory. In a meeting with the city's other gang bosses, everyone else also reports the presence of the new speakeasies in their respective territories. Parks calls upon the Interceptors, a "non-affiliated protection service", to investigate the speakeasies. The three Interceptors, Rex Wilmer ( ), Roman Darcy ( ), and Alexandria Osgood ( ) split up to investigate the new speakeasies in the territories of the Irish Mob, the Black Panthers, and the Barrios Los Arbatskayas respectively. Alexandria gets into the speakeasy in Barrios Los Arbatskayas territory with the help of Oscar Zapata ( ), the Arbatskayas' second-in-command. Inside, they discover that the speakeasy is being run by a new gang made up of Margovyan refugees. Through conversations with the patrons, Alexandria discovers that the new outfit responsible for the new speakeasies in the city is the Alcaraz Cartel, a group once based in Margovya that has now moved to the States to escape their revolutionary government. Parks considers his next move with regards to the Alcaraz Cartel. He decides to extend an offer of friendship to the cartel, to join forces with the other gangs for their mutual benefit. Don Arturo agrees to meet with Parks and the other gang leaders at the 27 Club, the Main Street Families' largest speakeasy. Don Arturo decides to bring his family with him to the meeting in case Parks and the other gangs try to backstab him. The meeting doesn't go as well as both Parks and Don Arturo planned. Don Arturo, so used to being top dog back in Margovya, doesn't like it that he and his cartel are going to be ordered around by foreigners. Parks doesn't like it that Don Arturo wants to be his own man and wants to operate outside the union of gangs. Things turn heated and eventually lead to a standoff. Both factions swear to avenge the humiliation that their meeting has caused. Alcaraz's goons attack The Loin and Pound, the Irish Mob's main speakeasy, injuring Paddy Macclearkins' half-sister Merida ( ). Paddy and the Irish retaliate by attacking Te Quiero, the Alcaraz Cartel's highest-earning speakeasy. This attack injures Isidora Alcaraz, enraging Don Arturo even further. The gang war continues until almost every speakeasy in the city has been destroyed or forced to close for repairs. Parks realizes that the gang war cannot continue as it is or it will destroy every gang in the city, so he extends an olive branch to Don Arturo and offers to end the war by leaving the Alcaraz Cartel alone if Don Arturo agrees to do the same with the Main Street Families, the Black Panthers, the Irish Mob, and the Barrios Los Arbatskayas. Don Arturo reluctantly accepts the deal and calls off his goons. As Don Arturo stares out over the rebuilding city, Guillermo consoles him by saying "It's the Roaring Twenties, man." Meanwhile, back in the streets, a newsboy announces that , signaling the end of the Roaring Twenties. Cast ;The Interceptors * as Rex Wilmer * as Roman Darcy * as Alexandria Osgood ;The Main Street Families * as Demetrius T. Parks * as Victoria Windsor-Parks * as William Spooner * as Cora Manning * as Astra Karnstein * as Octavia Hollis ;The Black Panthers * as Lester Ivory * as Arthur Redmond * as Rafael Johnson * as Barney Kolusicius ;The Irish Mob * as Patrick Macclearkins * as Merida Vance * as Ben Hennessey * as John Brutus Watt * as Daisy Samuels ;Barrios Los Arbatskayas * as Adam Nivens * as Oscar Zapata * as Michelle Espiritu ;The Harpies * as Chelsea York * as Alessandra Agrigento * as Sonja Varshavsky * as Julia Bradford * as Sydney Rothschild ;The Alcaraz Cartel * as Arturo Alcaraz Soreza * as Guillermo Huntington Ildefonso * as Doña Alma Banzon de Alcaraz * as Señorita Isidora Alcaraz * as Manuel Barnes * as Hernan Guevara * as Efren Nonato * as Fernanda Gabriel * as Helga Monteverde Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya)